My Famous Ex
by Kia-B
Summary: Hinata was doing great by herself... Well, that was before her famous ex came back to town.
1. Up and Down

**My Famous Ex**

**Chapter 1- Up and Down**

* * *

**Hinata POV **

My alarm felt the need to blow my ear drums out this morning. I reluctantly got up from my comfortable bed. My cell phone rang. Kami knew this wasn't my morning but saw fit for those particular people to call.

"Hello…" I made my voice as sad and sick as I could but…

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN!" Came those voices…I know I should be thankful for friends like mines but not at this point. "Hello Sakura-Chan, Tenten-Chan…and Ino-Chan" I yawned. "Are you coming to school today?" Do I even feel like it? Probably not...

"That would mean I would have to rush to get dress, get Daisuke-Kun dressed and to my father's and still try to make it to school on time" I said getting stressed just thinking about it. "Which is why we broke into your house two hours ago and got Daisuke-Kun dressed and to your daddy's house" I hated when they did stuff like that…but I love them for it. "Okay, I'll come"

* * *

I walked towards the mirror. If I didn't tell you, you could not have guessed that I had a kid three years ago. My figure had come back not even four months later. Thank Kami for my high metabolism! I had long…slightly nappy right now…navy-like hair and slight lavender eyes and natural pale skin. Yup that's me Hinata Hyuuga.

Once I got to school my three overly hyper best friends greeted me. "Guys, could you give me a warning when you want to break into my house?" Tenten smiled. "Well we didn't break in…My Neji-Kun gave me a key" I could kill him. Sakura and Ino (or as me and Tenten say 'The Twins' because most of the things they say is in unison) hugged me tight. "We are friends and we stick together!" The Twins yelled.

The Twins opened their lockers and sighed dreamy-like. They had poster of the band K-Finest, the K stands for Konoha…which is where they…came form because they are to busy touring the world. "I totally heard they are changing their name" Ino said. "To what…" "NINZ" They squealed. "I love it!" Tenten hit their heads and looked at me. "Oh I'm so sorry Nata-Chan" "Yea we forgot" I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's okay Twins…I almost forgot my ex is famous" I said as sarcastically as I could. "And your baby daddy" Ino said quietly. She would be the one not to catch that. K-Finest or NINZ included The Drummer, Neji Hyuuga my cousin and Tenten's boo, The Electric Guitarist, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura's fantasy husband, The Pianist, Shikamaru Nara, Ino's so called future husband and The Singer and Song Writer, Sasuke Uchiha and my ex-boyfriend oh and Daisuke's father.

* * *

I am not this bitter all the time. I mean anyone would be if they where dating the person who they thought was the "one" and once they found out they were pregnant at sixteen and decided to tell him and he decided that his career was more important than the both of you…or is that just me?

"Oh My Kami, have you heard their new song!" Sakura said grabbing her books. "No" I said harshly, making it clear I didn't care but…

**And I Know Some Of You all Sexy Ladies  
Wanna Know How We Do It  
I Like It Real Slow Like Walking Through The Door  
Naked In A Trench Coat  
Making Love On The Stove  
We Can Take It To The Floor  
Gimme Some More  
How Long Can you Go  
I Just Thought I'd Let you Know Girl  
Up And Down We Go  
Like The Sunlight And The Moon Light  
And I Get you Right  
In And Out I Go  
Like Making Love  
That Good Love  
That Butter Love  
Up And Down We Go  
Like A See-Saw  
I Love It When you Ride It  
In And Out I Go  
Imma Stroke It Slow  
Don't Tell Me No**

**(Up and Down by Pretty Ricky)**

* * *

I pushed Sakura's cell phone out my ear. I will be so glad when I turn eighteen like everybody else…I hate late birthdays. "I said no which was telling you I didn't care! I didn't mean put the stupid phone in my ear!" I yelled and walked off. I knew Sakura felt bad, I could feel the pity stares. Things that I didn't need. This is why I should have stayed home with Daisuke, he puts me at ease. I sighed and relaxed. That's when I collided with cement.

I opened my eyes. I came face to face with sea foam eyes. "Ouch!" He smirked and helped me up. "You must be Mama Mia" I growled at the name. He sighed. "No, but seriously I'm Gaara" "What…No last name, Gaara?" "Why do you need to know unless you are planning on using it sometime in the future" I stood and grabbed my books. "May I ask, does that line ever work?" "I introduced myself, your turn" He said ignoring my statement. "Hinata Hyuuga…I only gave my last name to threaten you, now guess does that line work"

"You are not like most of the girls here" He grabbed my books from me. "Look Gaara-No last Name, I already have someone who calls me mama plus I don't look like this when I wake up and just because you hear crazy rumors does not make them true so bye-bye" I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist tight. "One is true, you are the ice queen everyone says you are, but I can make sure by the end of the year that won't be true either" I laughed. "Good luck" He let go and I left as soon as possible.

* * *

I picked up Daisuke. He ran/waddled towards me. "Mommy wooky what I got…Mama wooky what I got!" He opened his small fist. "Oi look at that Dai-Kun" I said happily. "Yup I gots me a wadybug mama!" He couldn't say anything with an 'L' or 'S'. The ladybug flew out his hand. "Aww bye-bye Mrs. Wadybug" He had black hair like Sasuke's, but his laid all over his face and eyes and he had lavender eyes trapped in black rings. He was a pretty boy and didn't think girls had cooties.

"Say bye to grandpa" "I did mama!" He jumped in the car seat. My son is very independent, nothing like his father, thank Kami! "Mama, can you turn on music pewees my ears hurt!" He said from the back. I did and that's when I heard the worst voice. "**Welcome to Ninja News at nine and I have a VERY special guest…Sasuke Uchiha and HE has good new for us, Konoha!" "Yea- **His voice actually made my heart race. **I just wanted to let the whole town know that NINZ will be stopping at Konoha and if the tour goes well we will be staying here" **I took a deep breath. "Mama that means Uncly Neji and Daddy will be coming home, Yay!" "Yeah…Yay" Dear Kami…


	2. Get Naked

**Chapter 2- Get Naked**

**Hinata POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking for us when I heard Daisuke come in. "Yes Dai-Kun…" "Mommy can I ask a question?" I looked down at him. "Yea what is it Dai" "Well what does hun-ch-ing mean" My eyes widen. "Where did you hear that from Dai" "I was watching TV and I heard a song come on" I sighed. "Was it by HIM" He nodded. Only if I could choke Sasuke! I went in the living room.

We sat on the couch. Sasuke was all over some girl singing, and then it changed to Neji after he song a verse Naruto came in with a very weird auto tune voice and finally Shikamaru came in then they were all singing together.

* * *

**Sasuke: Get nakeddd take ya clothes off,**

**Wipe off ya lip gloss, **

**Ya body so soft **

**Neji: And she nakeddd I love the way she move it **

**And we should make a movie**

**A movie while you standin here **

**Naruto: Nakeddd oohh yeaa oohh yeaa **

**And she nakedddd oohh yeaa oohh yeaa  
Take yo pants off,**

**Take yo panties off, **

**Take yo socks off,**

**Fuck it take it all off.  
I hope it aint an issue,**

**Shikamaru: I aint gon kiss you but **

**I might lick you from yo neck to yo anklesss, **

**Girl I'm nasty I might spank yaaaa, **

**I aint come here to tease you girllll,**

**I came here to please you girlll.  
**

**Sasuke: And we touchin and we rubbin and we freakin**

**And we vibin and she like it we aint kissin **

**We aint hunchin, we fuckin...  
**

**Everybody: Get nakeddd take ya clothes off, **

**Wipe off ya lip gloss,**

**Ya body so soft and she nakeddd I love the way she move it**

**And we should make a movie **

**a movie while you standin here **

**Nakeddd oohh yeaa oohh yeaa and she nakedddd oohh yeaa oohh yeaa.**

**(Get Naked by Travis Porter)**

* * *

I can't believe this. I sighed again. The door bell rang. I walked to the door. "Hey Guys" I smiled. "NEJI" I hugged him. "I can't believe you still live here…what happen to going around the world" Daisuke ran up. "Uncly Neji" He jumped on my cousin. "You know he has seen your newest song" He looked at me nervously. "Oh…sorry" "Crap Neji" "OI HEY HINATA-CHAN" All I seen was blonde. "Hello Naruto-Kun" He kissed my cheek. "Sup little man" "Sup Nar-Wu-to"

Shikamaru came in. "Long times no see" I nodded. "Neji why is everyone in my house" "Not everyone" A voice came from behind Neji. Sasuke… My eye went into slits. "You can't stay here" Daisuke jumped into his arms. "Hey Daddy" "Hello Daisuke-Kun, is mommy still mad" He nodded. "Darn right come along Daisuke" He jumped down. "Momma can't they stay here?" I smirked. "Can you say lemons" He shook his head. "Same answer goes for them" "Momma pewees…"

Neji smiled. "Come on you owe me" "Why can't you just buy a house it is already to small here and I don't like one of the group" Naruto laughed. "That will take time and we are all tired" I sighed. "Okay just keep my living room clean" They cheered. "Um guys I have some friends who would just die if they seen you" "Sure bring them over…um is Tenten with them" "Yea" He pushed me on. "Well hurry"

* * *

Sakura eyes were wide. "Oh My…" "Gosh!" Ino finished. Naruto and Shikamaru were signing their arms. Tenten and Neji are making out some where. "Twins you can't tell a soul" "Twin promise cross our hearts hope to be forced to wear mullets" I laughed. Daisuke had fallen asleep on my lap. Sasuke plopped down. "You've grown" I turned my head. He stroked Dai's head. "You really are still mad" "You really are an idiot but my son thinks of you as some kind of hero"

He looked up at me. "He is suppose to…" I sighed and looked at him. "And where does that leave me?" He touched my arm. "Don't touch me ever again" I hissed. He grabbed my chin. "You don't look the same as you did" He put his lips on mine. My eyes were squeezed closed; I bit his lip hard until I could taste blood. He jumped up and had a hand to his bottom lip. Everyone looked at us. I picked up Dai "When I said touch I meant…kiss too!" I put him in his room.

"Momma why are you mad at daddy" I looked down at him. "He has been very bad and I can't ever forgive him" "Why momma" "He hurt me," I pointed to my heart "right here" He nodded and drifted off to sleep. I ran a hand through my hair and walked out. Neji grabbed my arm. "Hinata I feel as though you are bundling up all your anger" "Shouldn't you be making out with Tenten" "Yes…Yes I should but I've always been able to read your mind" "Whatever"

* * *

The next day I left Dai at home with the band which probably wasn't the best idea…I rested my head on my desk. "Nata you don't look so good" The Twins said. "Daisuke decided he wanted to stay up all night and he got a splinter in his hand" "How you don't have any wood in your house" "Exactly Sasuke wanted to teach my three year son how to play the acoustic guitar, he started crying and it took me hours to get him to stop crying and this morning I walked in on my own cousin taking a shower"

"You so need a vacation" The twins said. "Which starts tomorrow and that's when the NINZ concert starts" I wanted to cry. I stood. "Where are you going" "Home I can't do it today" Once I got home it was noisy and dirty. I went in my room. I sat on my bed. I heard someone knock on the door. "Mama are you in there?" "Yes Dai" He came and sat beside me. Tears started to fall. He hugged me. I love him. "It's okay Mama" "I'm so tired Dai…" "Then go to sleep"

"Can you stay in here with me Dai" He nodded. We drifted off to sleep. About three hour later the door bell rang. I woke up and closed the door behind me. I barely made it through the living room and opened the door…If this is Sas-…No Gaara. I opened the door. "Hel-" he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. His tongue ran over my top lip. "St-" His tongue went in, did I feel a tongue ring…I did like tongue rings, one of the many reason I fell for Sasuke…Sasuke…I pushed him away.

I had to catch my breath. "Are you stupid? I don't even know you!" He stepped up; I backed up. "You will" He wrapped his arms around me. "Leave me alone!" All of a sudden I felt his arms let go" I turned to find Sasuke with his fist still out with nothing but a towel on. "Oi"


	3. Damned If I Do Ya

**Chapter 3-Damned If I Do Ya **

**Sasuke POV**

I came out the shower. The guys were hungry so they left. Hinata is gonna be mad when she gets home, maybe I'll hire some cute maids. Yup that's sounds go- "Leave me alone!" That's Hinata! I ran out and seen his red headed dude had his hands all over her. I punched his face in and he fell back. Hinata turned. Her mouth was slightly opened. Just…No get perverted thoughts out of my minds!

**Normal POV**

She stared at him. He was staring at her mouth, she pouted. "Well!" He shook his head. "Well what!" He yelled. Her eyes widen. "I…" He frowned. "This is the part when you say thanks for saving your life" She turned. "I don't owe you anything!" "Why are you still holding a grudge?" She turned "A grudge! It's hardly that! I just hate you…" He paused. She took a deep and said.

"And why do you act like you even care…if the media didn't know you had a son you wouldn't even come to his birthday party" He looked at her for a second. "What?" "When is his birthday?" "June the 16th" "No it's not, it's July the 21th" He shrugged. "I was close" "Why did I even like you" He nudged her. "You mean love" She punched his chest…playfully. "You mean loved, past tense" He laughed. "Whatever Nata" She paused. "Don't call me that"

He smirked and hugged her not noticing Gaara's rant while he slammed the door. Hinata went stiff. He kissed her. "N-no…"He wrapped his arms around her. "D-Daisuke is…" That's when she realized he only had on a towel. She pushed him away. "You are half naked!" He reached for his towel. "Want me to get all the way there" She blushed "Go away" She covered her eyes. Two arms wrapped around her from the back."You are making both us very hap-" she pushed him away "You make me sick" she stormed off.

* * *

Later that night Hinata cooked. "We are going to rehearsal tomorrow" Neji told his cousin. "I care, why exactly?" "Because we are taking Dai-" "No" "But he wants to" She turned. "Why would I let him go with you not after last time" Sasuke shrugged. "I still don't see how he got the splinter in the first place" Hinata sneered at him. "Maybe it was your careless parenting, eh?"

"If you didn't talk to every stranger at school and maybe do more parenting you'll know more about your son" Hinata paused. Something went off. "Excuse me!" She gripped the knife she was holding. He stood and smirked. "You heard me! I don't see how Daisuke can live with you especially when you suck the fun out of everything!"

She stepped towards him. Her fist collided with his face. The boys grabbed her. "Let me go!" Sasuke got up the side of his mouth was bleeding. Hinata fought them off and walked over to Sasuke. "Look you asshole, I let you stay here, I even let Daisuke play with you but you to come into my home and talk about me as if I'm you I won't allow it and the only reason why I am not kicking your ass right now because Daisuke is sleep."

She pushed him. "Most of the day I am caring, playing, teaching and loving _OUR _son so sorry I forgot how to be a teenager, I have a ton of class work to do before the year is over and I only get about four hours of sleep…sometimes I cry myself to sleep because I have to figure out how will I pay all my bills, keep food in the house and make sure Daisuke is happy but excuse me tell me about your nights, eh?" Sasuke looked away from her.

She smirked. "And I will risk anything not to let you back into my life" With that her walked away. The whole house was quiet. Sasuke wiped his mouth and smile evilly the way only a Uchiha can.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I waved to Daisuke from inside the studio. "Uh, Sasuke don't you think Hinata going to be real mad when she wakes up" The dobe said. "No I left a note" The group nodded. Neji had a frowned on her face. "Oh she's mad" I looked out the corner of my eye. "What?" "She just read the note" I smirked. "Then lets hurry" 5…4…3…2…1…start!

**Me:**

**I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things  
'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up  
everything for you  
Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
that you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO?)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't  
**

**Naruto:  
It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You're made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone  
But you made me do when I don't like  
Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife  
Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you  
Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
Something's telling me to leave but I wont  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't  
**

**Neji:  
Make a fool of myself when you hang around  
When you're gone  
I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do  
(Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you  
(But I never promised you, promised you)  
Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
It never took a fool to see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya  
**

**Everyone:  
Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
('Cause you left me, police tape chalk line)  
That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go  
(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d  
Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**

**(Damned if I do ya by All Time Low)**

* * *

"That was great guys!" Kakashi said happily. Daisuke put both thumbs. He jumped down and ran inside "That was so good Daddy!" I picked him. "Thank you Dai" "Where's momma?" "At home" "What is momma doing there by herself" He said hopping down. "I want my momma! I can't wet her be at home awone!" "Daisuke calm down" He yawned. Okay so he's tired. "Are you sleepy Dai" He shook his head but his eyes started to water. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" He started crying.

I panicked. "Shush it's okay" He pouted. "No it's not Daddy…mommy could be hurt bad and I'm not there to protect her! Daisuke is a bad boy!" He sat on the floor. Naruto started laughed, Shikamaru and Neji was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto a little help would be good right now!" "Huh, well he wants his momma…so go take him home" "don't tell me what to do" "well don't ask!" We heard laughter. We looked over. Daisuke was spinning in a chair. "Yes it's all good" We sighed.

The door opened and Neji and Shikamaru walked in. "What is he doing" Daisuke leaned out a bit. "Oh hey Uncly Ne-" He fell out. My eyes widen. "What!" Daisuke began to scream when he saw the large gash in his hand. I froze when I saw the blood flowing out of his hand. "Shit!" "Get him to the hospital" The ambulance came.

They waited in the waiting room. No one wanted to talk but… "Who…is going to…tell…Hinata?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru said quietly. They looked at Sasuke. He looked sick. "Do we have to?" Neji sighed. "Oh no she won't even notice the stitches and broken wrist, she wouldn't even ask questions either" Sasuke frown and stood. "Okay I will." He got his keys and left to face her.

***Meanwhile with Hinata***

She was pacing thinking of ways to cruse the bastard out who took her son. Hinata sat on the couch. "Come on Hinata, Neji is with him what could go wrong?" She calmed herself. "But anything could go wrong with Sasuke and Naruto there which is canceled out by Shikamaru!" She smiled and then the phone rang.

"Hello…this is Hinata" She said

"Uh…Hinata" He said quietly

"SASUKE WHERE IS-"

"When I tell you…promise not to scream" He cut her off

"What did you do?" She said as calm as possible

"Come outside…I'll tell you"

She looked at the phone and sighed. _He better have Daisuke with him! _She mental told herself. She walked outside and got in the car. "Hey Hinata-" She sighed. "Where is Dai-Kun" "At the hospital…" Her eyes widen. "Why…" "He was playing and he fell" She chewed the inside of her gum. "What happened?" "He broke his wrist and had to get stitches" She stared at him and bit her lip. He winced expecting pain but it never came. Her eyes were watering. "Let's go"

* * *

Once they found the guys. Neji hugged her. "He is okay" "Oi Hina-Chan!" The Twins came. Tenten smiled a bit. "Hi Hinata" She was about to open her mouth when the doctor came out. "Are you his mother" "Yes" "Very well he is stable…it will be very hard for both to heal." "Why…" Naruto said. "Because he will be in pain if we put the case on for the wrist due to the gash and without the case the wrist won't heal right so give him half of these," He handed her the pills. "When he is in pain" She nodded. "Can I see him?" He nodded and walked away.

She slowly walked in. He was knocked out. She sat by the bed and cried. She heard the door opened. "I froze…when he needed me…I just froze" She looked into onyx eyes. He walked over and hugged her. She cried into his shirt. "I…hate you so much…" He nodded. "I know...I know"


	4. Gives You Hell

**Chapter 4**

**Gives You Hell**

How was I supposed to focus with my son still the hospital, because of his idiot father? I sighed for the tenth time that period. "Ms. Hyuuga, are you okay" I looked up. Mrs. Anko was looking at me and so was the whole class. "Yes…ma'am" She nodded and kept talking; some body had tapped my shoulder. "Yes Tenten" "You should go…" "No I have missed too many days as it is" She didn't believe me, I didn't believe me.

I didn't want to go see him like that.

Was that being a bad mother?

I shook my head. "Ah, Of course it's not!" Mrs. Anko growled. "Would you like to tell the class something, Ms. Hyuuga" I blushed. "No, Mrs. Anko" "Okay then be quiet" I nodded. I heard Tenten giggling.

When I got out of History, my second period, I quickly walked to Math. Some one grabbed me. It was Gaara. "Hinata, I'm sorry for that little thing at your house" I stared at him. I had my hand gripping my phone. "Okay…" "I want you to forgive me, my dumb family were fighting and I needed to blow off some steam and I seen you walking home and I knew you lived there and I came to talk but when I seen you, I totally forgot I wasn't living a dream" he panted. "Gaara, I don't know…"

"Please it won't ever happen again…this is weird because I never actually did this before" "What, say sorry" "That and, like a girl as much as I do you" I smiled. "It won't be easy for me to trust you again, but I can start…slowly" He smiled; his sea-foamed eyes were filled of pure happiness. "That's all I can ask for…I have third lunch, do you wanted to sit together" I looked at him. "Okay" He nodded and walked to class, I looked at me phone I had about thirty seconds to get to class. I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

Lunch was great, Gaara was great, I almost forgot about Sasuke until…

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**With a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never fells out place**_

_**You still probably work at a nine to five pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that taste**_

_**When my face I hope it gives you hell**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**I hope it gives you-**_

"Hello…" I said.

**Yo, Hinata-Chan they are letting Dai-Kun out today and they need you to get here to sign a few papers. **

I sighed, "Where is Sasuke…"

**Uh…well signing a few papers and he is kind of stuck.**

I shook my head. "On what, Naruto" I said their names quietly, I didn't need crazed fan girls trying to steal my phone. Gaara smiled and nodded and put a finger up to his perfect thin lips. **Well… Hold on, here he goes.**

I bit my lip when I heard a deep voice.

_**Uh what's his middle name?**_

I scoffed. "Your father's first name"

_**You named him after my dad?**_

"Yes, well I was mad at him that week" I heard him laughing. It was deep and smooth like, I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

_**Oh and one more thing…**_

I sighed and spoke. "And what else do you need to know?" I waited for a question, but never got one.

_**I want to do something special tonight…and I want you to come…with me…alone…**_

I couldn't breathe. It was like when we first met and he asked me out and I almost die and not just because he waited until my father had came up to the school for Hanabi and just stopped by my class to ask me out. I bit inner cheek.

"I…"

_**Look I totally get it if you don't want to…I won't force you to do any-**_

"No I will…just don't mess it up" I could felt him smirking.

_**Great, now go get your education**_

I laughed that time and hung up then the bell rang. We got up. Gaara smirked. "What was that about" "He asked me on a da… I mean he asked me about Daisuke" He nodded. I couldn't think in 4th period so I just stared out the window.

* * *

I refuse to let Gaara see Daisuke. I know it was a mean thing to do considering he gave me a ride all the way here, but I was well I think I was doing the right thing. I asked for the room number and walked down the long hallway. As I was walking I saw a lady and her husband crying in the waiting room as the doctor was talking to them, the lady screamed…

-I'm sorry but she didn't make it…

I knew we had gotten off lucky this time, but it could have been a lot worst. I quickly walked pass them. I knocked on the door first and went in. I heard Dai-Kun laughing, I walked in further. Sasuke was talking to him and laughing. "Ohayo, did you have a good day at school mama!" Daisuke giggled. I smiled. He had on a cast and it was drawn on and everything.

Sasuke stood. I put down my tote bag. "Where are the guys?" He shrugged. "With Fabio at a photo shoot…" "You didn't go?" "Hello! Hinata I'm here aren't I!" I almost said something. I smiled. "Yeah, you are…" I walked over and hugged him. I felt him go stiff. "…thanks, Sasuke" Daisuke laughed. I let go. "He is high on pain killers" Sasuke said, his black eyes had rings around them. "He was hurt…bad" I bit my lip. He shook his head. "How did you get here?"

I nervously laughed. "Oi I got a ride from a friend!" He didn't think about it to much, I could tell. We got Daisuke and left.

* * *

**Later that night**

I stood in my room, with my third outfit. It was a VERY short dress. It stopped about right under my butt. It was a back out and it showed the stupid tramp stamp I got when I did a dare. It had a low v-neck and tied in the back. I had on black stilettos. "How do I look" Daisuke smiled. "You look pretty!" I had on a soft pink lip gloss and smoky eye shadow. I had my navy hair in soft curls too.

"Do you think I'm too dressed up?" He shook his messy mop of black hair. "I mean it is Sasuke though…" He smiled. "But I haven't gone on a date since… Oh never mind, I shouldn't bother you with this, plus you are suppose to be sleep, mister" He giggled. "But mama you are talking to me!" I laughed, "Well off to bed with you then" He nodded and ran in his room. I walked out. Sasuke stood there in an all black tux with a blue tie. He looked absolutely yummy! Hold on did I say that!

"You look…" I sighed. "I knew I over dress, but if you don't want to be-" he came up. "You look beautiful" I blushed. "Thanks" we left the house. I didn't know any of these places…but one. La' Purr and that was the place where, Sasuke told me he was leaving me. I closed my eyes and opened them. I looked up at the sign. In big fancy writing was.

**La' Purr**

We walked in and took a seat. He held my hand the whole way. I smiled. "You do realize that you are probably not going to get in my pants tonight" I said. He looked at me up and down slowly. "You said it like you don't want me" I smiled. "I don't" He smirked. "But you did say probably, didn't you? So there is a chance…" I blushed.

His smirked again and kissed my hand. "Believe me, if I wanted you tonight…I would have you tonight, but I wouldn't want to keep you up all night, it is a school night" I paused. "Like that has ever stopped you, you are an Uchiha…" He scowled and looked both ways probably looking for a waiter before saying. "If we did…you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow" My eyes widen but before I could say anything finally our waiter came.

He was blonde with purple eyes. Exotic. He smiled at me. "How may I serve you any nothing is impossible at La' Purr" He said the r in purr at a cat would. Sasuke coughed. "Yeah, she is here with me and I'm the one paying for everything so I would like to be served first, eh?" I giggled. Same old Sasuke that I know and…

Shinjuku smiled at me again then winked. Sasuke was getting pissed. "Do you know who I am? I am THE Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer of NINZ!" Shinjuku scoffed. "Everyone here is famous" I smiled "I just want spaghetti, nothing to fancy and No garlic" "Yes right away, hime" He turned to Sasuke. "And you?" "Steak, middle rare do you think you can do that!" They glared at each other. Shinjuku left.

"We are so leaving as soon as we get done eating" I smiled. "That's what most people do, Hun" After we got done eating. We were on the way home. I felt him staring at me. I turned. "Yes, how may I help you-" He crashed he very plump lips against mine. My eyes rolled back. His hand reached over and played in my hair. I backed up. Well at least I thought I did. Turns out, I leaned in more. "Sa-Sasuke…the-" **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP **the car blew their horn at us.

Sasuke made a quick U turn and hit the interstate. My heart was pounding. Where was he going? I don't know I didn't really care because all I knew is when we got there, that was the last thing on my mind.

We crashed into walls. I panted. He growled and lifted me up until my legs were wrapped around him. I looked down at him. He returned the look. I nodded and the rest was a blur.


	5. She's So Mean

**Author Note : I re-read this story and got myself excited so here is the update I made it longer than I normally would... but I love you us that much!**

My Famous Ex

Chapter 5 – She's So Mean

Hinata POV

Is it wrong that I have no idea where we are? I yawned and opened one eye. The thoughts of last night made me blush.

_They crashed into a wall. She panted. He growled and pushed her dress up and lifted her up by her legs then wrapped him. His eyes connected with her and she returned a nodded. He ripped her clothes off and laid her on what she assumed was a bed. It was pitch black whenever they were._

I sighed and tried sitting up, not only were Sasuke's arms locked around my body. He nuzzled at my neck like he used to. "Nata-chan…come back to bed…" I smirked. "Where are we?" I rolled over on him causing him to grunt. I giggled. He mumbled something. "Huh?" He turned and I rolled off. "My old room, you don't remember it?" I sat up. My whole body racked with soreness. Of course I wouldn't let him know that. I took in my surroundings it looked like a 16 year olds room. It was plain, beside from the neon green couch and matching guitar. There was a shelf with pictures of family and friends and trophies. The night stand had a clock and a picture of us.

I looked confused and he was holding my hand protectively as usual. I smiled. "Get up Sasuke, take me home." He whined and held my waist. "No." I sighed. His raven hair was everywhere. "Daisuke get up!" He paused looked at me. "I'm Sasuke, Nata you have been a mommy for so long" Was he high? Or was he just messing with me. "Sasuke…" He sat up and cupped his eyes. "I'm just like my father…" I stared at him. "You're not." He looked at me.

His eyes were red, not from weed though. Was he crying in his sleep? "I should have just taken you home last night…" I swallowed. Sasuke family was gone. They all died and Itachi raised him until he turned 18 then left to marry some woman. Neji told me he was heartbroken. "You're right, I'm not my father!" I smiled. "I'm worst. I have money, yet I let you live in a shack" I frowned. "I didn't and I still don't want you providing for us" "I froze when my son was screaming in pain!" He raised his voice. I touched his shoulder.

"You should have seen me, when he first scrapped his knee or elbow. His first stubbed toe. Oh when he slammed his little fingers in the car door or when he got really sick when he was one." I looked at the covers. "I started crying with him, I panicked and all I wanted was help… I just wanted you to be there" He watched me. I shook my head. "But that's all over" I stood quickly and cursed myself as I did.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head. "Just because we had a great date doesn't mean we're together. Just because you experienced your child first injury doesn't mean we are together. Because once the tour is over and you're back off to who knows where with who knows who, I will be here raising Daisuke-kun alone and just because of this it isn't going to mean we are together." I grabbed my clothes. "Now take me home…please"

My heart broke as I said that to him but I swallowed it down; all of the pain and sadness and happiness that he gave me.

The car ride was quiet. We got out and I opened the door. Shikamaru and Naruto were sleeping on the floor and Daisuke was lying on Neji chest. I smiled as I seen his eyes peep open. "Momma you're home!" He bounced off of Neji, who fell on Naruto who yelled and woke up Shikamaru. I laughed and let Daisuke jump into my room. "Where did you go momma? I was worried! Naru-sama let us stay up and watch movies and eat candies and we had a fun time! Did you have a fun time Momma!" I shushed him and looked at the boys.

They were fake sleeping! "Daisuke have you took your medicine?" He shook his head. I walked to the kitchen. Sasuke smiled, took him and sat him on the island. "Daddy you have a boo-boo on your neck!" Daisuke giggled. The boys were burning holes into my face. Sasuke turned to me and smirked. "I got a boo-boo because… ummm…" Daisuke laughed. "I get boo-boos too Daddy, but I fall a lot!" I pour some of the stickiest goo I have ever seen onto a spoon. "Daisuke…open your mouth" He pressed his lips together and shook his head. I frowned.

"Please, for momma?" He shook his head. I stood. "Fine, I just you take a bath tonight instead of a big boy shower…" His eyes widen and his mouth followed suit. I laughed at his 'Yuck' face. "Big boy shower, what is that?" I sighed. "Apparently bathes are for babies and showers and for big kids" Daisuke nodded. "Wanna go to the park, Daisuke" Sasuke said happily. Daisuke's eyes glowed. "Can Momma go?" Sasuke stuck out tongue. "No, Big Boys Day, you might as well be as dirty as you be if you're gonna take a big boy shower. Naruto grab his bag. Shikamaru start the car and Neji wrapped his cast!" They band member nodded.

I stood there. "Nobody asked if I was going to allow this?" They ignored me. I growled as they all ran out the door. "Well, at least be home before 6:30!" I yelled out the door. I smiled. "Hinata girl…you deserve a treat!" I cleaned the living and kitchen first. It was 2:09 by the time I got finished. I turned on the radio and of course NINZ were playing:

_**Sasuke: I kn-kn-know a girl **_

_**She gets what she wants all the time **_

_**Cause she's fine**_

_**But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess **_

_**Make you so blind**_

_**But you don't mind**_

_**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl**_

Normal POV

Hinata couldn't help herself but dance around. She ran into her room and got a face cream she had been waiting to use since her baby shower.

_**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl**_

_**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**_

_**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**_

_**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**_

_**She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back**_

She paused. "This sounds sort of like me back in the old days" She smirked and rubbed the thick green mask on dancing like a fool.

_**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

_**Yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

She pulled her hair into a high bun and took off her dress and slipped into a gown and walked to the fridge and pulled out some cinnamon roll and heated it up.

_**You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth**_

_**She'll freak out (Oh) You better get your shit together**_

_**Cause she's bringing you down, now**_

_**Yeah, boy, you better, you better**_

_**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**_

_**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl**_

_**She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says**_

_**She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head**_

_**And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that**_

She ran some bath water and slid into it and turned on the radio in the bathroom. She smiled and laid back.

_**She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back**_

_**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

_**Yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys:(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

_**Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy**_

_**She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'Crazy**_

_**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**_

_**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**_

_**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**_

_**She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back**_

_**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?) **_

_**Yeah, and you want her**_

_**But she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

_**Yeah, and you want her. Yeah, you want her**_

_**Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean**_

_**The Boys: (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**_

_**MATCHBOX TWENTY - SHE'S SO MEAN LYRICS**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke held Hinata's hand. "I love you, Hinata" It was so perfect. La' Purr was absolutely amazing at sunset. "I love you too Sasuke! But how did you get a spot here!?" He smirked. "That's why I brought you out here…I have news for you!" She smiled. "I do too…" She looked down. He shook his head. "Let me go first!" She smiled and nodded. He sat up straight. "The record company called us last night and wants to give us a 2 year contract and a lot of money that I may drool if I say! Hinata we are going to rich. Like super rich!" He stood and hugged her. "Thank you for sending the demo! I love you so much, thank you for believing in me…in us!" She gasped and hugged him tighter. "But Sasuke you're going to gone a lot!" "Distance doesn't matter, I love you!" He cheered. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. He paused. "Huh, what did you say?" She swallowed. "I…am pregnant" She tried smiling._

_He bit his lip. "I love you, I still love you but I can't let a baby hold me back…" She stepped back. "What happened to us?" He smirked. "Like I said, I still love you… I can't let this dream go" She covered her mouth. "You shouldn't have to…" He stared at her. "Take me home…please" _

_As he drove them home, he touched her arm. She pulled away from him. "Stop…just stop…please" He watched her stared out the window, one hand her stomach. "We have to talk…" They pulled up to her house. He locked the doors. "Let me out…" "Talk to me, Nata-chan!" Tears started streaming out. "Why should I? You've made your decision!" "Why are you trying to stop me, I thought this was what we wanted?!" He raised his voice. "You think I want to be pregnant? No, no I don't… I… just let me out!" "Hinata stop it!" "SASUKE LET ME OUT NOW!" He unlocked the door. _

"_Hinata, I love you" She opened the door. "Apparently not enough…" She slammed the door and ran into the house._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Hinata POV

I bolted up and felt my face, it was hard and crack but I was crying… I got out of the tub and frowned at my now wrinkled fingers and washed the face mask off. I slumped down and cried. "Why am I doing this to myself?" The concert is in a week then he will be gone, Daisuke will cry, I will have to be strong for us both… as usual…

I sat up against the door and cried harder. Soon I got a hold of myself and whimpered up. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I look hideous…" I giggled. That turned into laughter. I put on pajamas and kept laughing. I walked outside and the boys were staring at me. I stared at my son covered in dirt and his father equally dirty. I almost fell over. "What happened?" Naruto chuckled. "It started off innocent and we ended up like this" I shook my head. "Sasuke have fun cleaning him…" Sasuke pouted.

Sasuke POV

Note to self when the pothead of the group has an idea, don't indulge into it. "Boys, after y'all clean up...CLEAN UP MY HOUSE!" With that she went into her room. "Momma's mad at you again?" I nodded. I got Daisuke got out of his dirty clothes. We sat in the tub and turned on the shower, warm water started raining down. I put some shampoo in Dai's hair and began to massage his scalp. "The key to the ladies is flawless hair" Dai smiled at me and nodded and reached for a wash cloth and started cleaning his belly. I smiled at him; he looked just like me as a kid. "Daddy…" I looked at him. He swallowed.

"Why is momma mad at you?" "I hurt her heart" I spoke quietly. He bit his lip. "How…" I sighed. "At one point I was real selfish, I wasn't thinking of her feelings" He nodded and I began to rinse his hair out. "And that hurt her real bad" "Why won't you just make her happy?" He tried washing his back. I smirked and turned him around. "Easier said than done…" Daisuke smiled. "When I'm sad or mad, Momma sings me a song and then I'm happy!" He had finally learned how to say S's… wait that's a great idea. "Thanks Daisuke!" He looked crazy. "What I do?" "You just fixed a lot buddy!" We washed off and got out. He waddled out. "You're welcome Daddy"

He walked in the room with Hinata. I smiled. The concert was six days away. I had six more days with her, I had six days to fix everything… I had six days to make her fall for me all over again.

I was going to do it!

* * *

** Author Note: Did you enjoy it? I hope so. ReadReview&Favorite! Shood... I think it might be 2 or 3 more chapters... but I am excited about how this all ends... :) Remember be nice... I am gentle. Muah! Have a beautiful day!**


	6. Try

**Author Note: Any mistakes please, I'm trying... sorta... :) But I do ask one thing... ENJOY!**

My Famous Ex

Chapter 6 – Try

Daisuke POV

I woke up and Momma was rubbing my cheek like she always does when she wants me to wake up, Momma eyes are so big. They are so pretty; they get all shiny when she gets happy like right now. I smiled at her. She pulled me close. "Momma, I can't breathe…" She giggled and let go. "Sorry…" I shook my head. "Momma I really can't breathe" She sat up. "What's wrong Dai!" I got scared. She got up. "Dai, sweetie talk to momma…" I tried making words. "It hurts…" I touched my throat.

She picked me up and took me into the kitchen. Naru-kun, Uncley Neji, Shika was in the living room. Momma was going through the high cabinets. "He can't breathe! He can't breathe!" Momma kept yelling, everyone started getting up and coming over. I coughed. I saw Daddy come out to bathroom. "What's going on?" Momma was crying. "I can't find his medicine!" "Which one?" He yelled running in the bathroom. She said this long word. Naru-kun was trying to make me laugh but I wanted to cry. I was crying. Shika was telling me to breath. Uncley Neji was looking for my Helper.

Daddy came out with Mr. Helper! I smiled. I felt sleepy. "Daddy…" "No stay up Dai!" It was all turning black. Momma I'm scared! Momma help me please! Daddy! Please! I saw momma hold me then all the lights went out.

I woke up in a white room again. I didn't like it here. It was spooky. I was laying down but I saw Momma and Daddy. Daddy was holding Momma. I'm making Momma cry a lot. I hate it. I was crying again. Tears were falling and my throat hurt bad. "Momma…" She turned to me. "Dai…shh…you're okay now…" She was still crying. "I know Momma" I smiled for Momma, it always made her happy to see my smile. She said it was her Sunshine and I was her whole wide world. She held my hand.

Daddy smiled. "Hey buddy… don't scare us like that" I smiled. We were a family. I like being a family. The tall man in white came in. "You're lucky you found it in the time you did, any longer and he could have been gone." Daddy had a frowned on his face. "What is wrong with him." "We actually don't know, it's not an illness, or an allergy and it's not asthma but the inhaler works… this isn't his first time this has happen, Mrs. Hyuuga, you should be more careful" Momma nodded. Daddy held her hand in a weird way but it calmed Momma down. "I'm okay now…see" I smiled real hard. Momma smiled at me.

"Can we go now Momma?" She giggled and grabbed me. "Yes we can honey!" Daddy stayed and talked to the man. I wanted him to come out before the man tried putting him on the table thing like they do me.

When we got home, Momma made breakfast and I got to eat with them. Naru-kun gave me a piece of his pancake. I giggled and Momma popped him. Daddy came and sat with me. He was talking to me about girls. I wanted to tell him I didn't really care but he was happy so I am happy.

* * *

Hinata POV

My cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" "HINATA!?" I had to stop myself from throwing the phone. "Yes, twins…" "We are taking you out tonight!" "No…" "What? Why?" I heard Tenten yelling the back ground. "I have to watch…" The phone sound like it was being tossed around. "We get that you love Daisuke but honey, you are getting out tonight, you have four boys at your house or take him to his grandpa, better yet you should put him in like Daycare or something…seriously" Tenten was serious. "I'll take him to my dad's place, the boys have a show to perform at tonight." "Good be ready by 9:30" The phone hung up.

"Daisuke…how does Daycare sound?" He put his thumb up and continued to play with the boys. I sighed. It was 7:35… "Hey boys, I'm going out tonight!" I went to take my shower and what not.

I looked into my closet and pulled out a simple blue skinny jeans and blue and white striped shirt with peep-toed white pumps. I curled my hair and did my eye-shadow and walked into to them. They nodded all but Sasuke. "You're going out in that? It's a bit unrevealing…" I laughed. "That's the point!" He stuck out his tongue and there was that tongue ring. I swallowed down every urge that told me to savage him right there.

The doorbell rang, the girls poured in. I was a human blockade. "No let's go!"

We came to this small café thing, cars were everywhere and music was pouring out. "You guys took me to a café" They ignored me. I walked inside and someone ushered us to our seat in front. "Is this rigged?" The twins giggled and pulled out posters that I couldn't quite see. Suddenly everyone was screaming I looked up and Sasuke came out in our High school letterman jacket and ripped jeans with his acoustic guitar. I rolled my eyes and got up. Sakura grabbed me. "No! Please stay!" I growled. "I can listen to them in the shower at home!" Ino pulled me down. Sasuke smirked at me.

"Hi, tonight I'm just Sasuke Uchiha… not NINZ, I just want to sing a song to my favorite girl. The spotlight shined on me. I blushed. "I hate you!" I yelled on stage. He smirked and sat on the edge of the stage. "Just listen to the lyrics…please" He watched me. I swallowed. He started to strum and rock.

_**I guess it felt a little bit better when we were still arguing about it **_

_**Cause in the words I could still hear love **_

_**Somebody still cared **_

_**And I would rather sleep on the sofa as long as you're still in our bed **_

_**At least I'm sure that you're at home and you ever left me yeah**_

_**You said you know my heart is good**_

_**But you'd hate me if you could**_

I wanted to run away, just get up… I could. I could leave him looking stupid. He was looking at me the whole time. Never leaving my eyes…

_**If I would allow you to you would**_

_**You could, you should but don't**_

_**Try to leave me**_

_**Try to stay**_

_**Giving up is harder baby**_

_**Don't try don't try, don't try to leave girl Try to stay**_

_**Try, try**_

He stood up and walked over to me and pulled up a chair. I looked at the girls, they were completely speechless

_**It's breaking my heart to see you there**_

_**Sickening I hate standing at that station**_

_**It's a picture that i don't wanna frame**_

_**Tears in your eyes**_

_**Luggage at your side**_

_**You said you know my heart is good**_

_**But you'd hate me if you could**_

_**If i would allow you to you would **_

_**You could, you should but don't**_

_**Try to leave me, try to stay**_

_**Giving up is harder baby**_

I shook my head. "I do hate you…" I mouthed. He smirked and continued

_**Don't try don't try**_

_**Don't try to leave girl Try to stay, try**_

_**You ain't gotta work too hard**_

_**Tryna break my heart**_

_**But don't try, don't try, don't try**_

_**You ain't gotta work too hard**_

_**Trying to move on ohh oh**_

_**Try to stay, try to think**_

_**Don't try to leave me**_

_**Try to stay Giving up is harder baby**_

_**Don't try don't try**_

_**Don't try to leave girl **_

_**Try to stay, Try,**_

_**Try, try**_

_**Just try**_

_**FRANK OCEAN - TRY **_

I wanted to cry. The crowd went crazy. I stood and ever so politely ran out. He stood there; I knew he did until someone caught my arm. I was looking into Onyx eyes. "This is the last time you run away from me" I tried to pull away until he kissed me and I was pulled into a daze.

Next thing I know we are in the tour bus and he kicked the bus rider off. "Stop it, no!" I slapped him. "Kami, I am not sleeping with you" He grabbed my waist. "Then let me make love to you" I busted into a fit of laughter. "You really didn't say that with a straight face in a tour bus, I am not one of your groupie chicks that you can sing to and except me to want to have your kids" I laughed louder at my joke.

He sighed. "This is a bit crazy, huh?" I nodded. He grabbed my face and we fell on the bottom bunk bed. I laughed. "No! No…!" I slapped him not so playfully. "You're not getting the cookie!" "Are you drunk?" "No… I can't believe you thought that would make me…want you!" He grabbed my arms. "Not want… anyone can want a person, I hoped that it will make you love me…" I looked at him. He hugged me. I was stiff. He held me tighter. "I told you…" I pushed him away. "Hinata…" I sighed. "I don't care…" He stared at me. "I love you."

I walked to the door and pushed it opened. "Apparently not enough" I looked up and it had started to rain. "What you do want me to do!" He yelled. I walked away. I heard footsteps. "Just stop Sasuke!" I heard a laugh. "I'm not Sasuke…" I looked into foam eyes. "Oh, Gaara, Hello…" He had an umbrella and smirk. "You look sad?" I smiled. "Do I still look sad" He gave a simple nod. I sighed. "It's nothing…" "I won't pressure you" I nodded. "Where did you come from?"

"I came out for a coffee as normal and all of a sudden girls flooded in and that boy band NINZ came in and boom I went out for some air and here you are" I thought about it. "Sounds legit." He sighed. "I'm sorry, do you always hold grudges?" I nodded. "You shouldn't, you could be missing out on a great guy… I mean, thing" I laughed and pointed to my car. "I have heard everything" He saw The Twins and Tenten and nodded to me. "Maybe not everything…" With that he walked away.

The girls giggled at me. "So you have two boys in love with you, good job" Sakura piped up. I slid in my seat. "I just love one boy…and that's Daisuke" They all groaned. "Hinata, you need to realize you can't block out everyone from your heart." "I don't, I love you guys!" They all laughed.

Once I got to the house I just wanted to sleep it all off. I heard a knocked at the door. "Who is it?" "Daisuke…" I smiled but when the door opened Neji walked in. I rolled over. "What Neji" He climbed into bed with me and held me. He hadn't did this since I first found out I was pregnant. I just felt was so safe and I went into a dark abyss.

* * *

It had been two days before I seen Sasuke, he didn't come home. I went to school and stayed afterward and made up so much work. I stayed there until 6:30 working on Math and Social Studies. I walked out feeling so accomplished. I mentally groaned when I saw Sasuke, standing there with Daisuke. "I'm here to pick you up" Daisuke ran into my arms. Sasuke got in the car and waited for me to put him in. I got in the seat; we were going to check out Daycare centers for Dai.

I looked over at him. His face was straight like it used to be before we started dating. I sighed and looked out the window. "How was your day momma?" I smiled. "I am very tired that's all" "Awh, Momma it's okay! I had a fun day with Daddy, we went for Ice Cream and went to the park and watched movies and went to the studio and a lot of stuff! I love being a family, Momma!" My heart broke again. "That's great!" He talked the whole way there and Sasuke just focused on the road.

"I forgot his paper work at home" Sasuke didn't reply just turned the car around. Soon Daisuke fell asleep. I ran into the house and got the papers and ran back out. The silence was pissing me off. "What's your deal" He just glanced over and back at the road. "Nothing…" "Stop lying…" "How can you tell if I am lying?" He stopped at a red light. I sat up. "I can tell." "So after all of that running you do from me, you think I am a lair?" "I never said you were lying!" I said in a hushed manner. "So you know I'm telling the truth?" "Forget what I said." He bit his lip. "Fine." I looked out the window. "When is the concert?" "Why does it matter?" He hissed at me.

I growled. "Because the day you leave, is the day everything can go back to normal" He paused and the light turned green. "Whatever Hinata, it's in two days not counting the actual day" I sighed and looked back at Daisuke. "I will not put him through this…" "Put him through what?" "You, you coming and leaving whenever you please…" He growled. "I am trying to be a better father but you won't let me." "What's the point of letting you?" "I am his father! He is as much as mine as he is yours" "He is not something that can be owned! Even if he was, he would be mine!" Our voices were getting louder by the sentence.

"What kind of logic do you have!?" "The one when you are not in the mix" He stopped the car. "Fuck this." I gasped. "Not in front of Daisuke!" He pulled out the keys. "I can't keep doing this…" He gave me the keys. "Where are you going?" He got out and I followed suit. "Leave me alone, Hinata!" I snarled. "So you're leaving us?" "Us? Now it's an Us? Fuck that Hinata! I have been trying to prove that I love you and I am sorry for my past, I was young and stupid but I was doing it for us!" I pushed him. "Us? Who is Us because you didn't care about us when it came to your little record deal!" He turned. "You're not going to forgive me! What's the point?" He turned to the car. Daisuke was crying, hard.

I could hear him screaming. "DADDY!" He had somehow got out the car and to the front seat. Sasuke walked to the car. "Hey, buddy…" Daisuke cried to him. "Daddy, please don't leave me." His eyes were so red.

Sasuke POV

He cried so hard. "Please… Daddy I promise to be good, I'll clean my room and be a big boy! Please" He cried harder holding my shirt. "Daisuke… listen to me" He sobbed and wiped his nose. "I will be back okay, I'm not leaving you…" He shook his head. "Please Daddy!" Hinata stood there. I looked at her. "I have to go, okay… be a big boy for Daddy, eh?" He crying got harder. I started humming in his ear and put him down. "Go to Momma" He stared at me. "Are you coming home with me?" I pressed my lips. "Not tonight." He cried and ran to Hinata.

I looked at her, one more time. One more time to see if she was going to stop me from going... One more time if she was going to shed a tear for me... All I got was a blank stare. I looked at Daisuke who waved to me and I walked away.

The sun was low and I just kept walking, I out ran some fans but kept walking. I checked my phone 18% and it was 10:56pm. I sat down. "Hey, Mom…" I touched the cold tombstone. I looked over at my dad's. "Dad, my life has gone to Hell. Hinata won't even give me a try. Do I deserve one is the real question? I love her so much."

I sighed about how foolish I must looked talking to tombstones at 11:00pm. "I made a mistake? But giving up on a dream…a dream that would help us is ridiculous! She was the one who sent the demo, not me!" I found myself crying. "This girl is the mother of my child. I hate seeing Dai like that. You didn't get to meet him, what an amazing kid, truly amazing smart and funny and crazy caring! I am so proud and I let him know it all the time, Dad…"

"You never cared…never said you were proud of us… Mom took care of us. I want to change the cycle, but the music is my love too" I sighed and traced her name. "Mom, I just want her to know. I want to show her. I want her to help me…show me what am I doing wrong?" I opened my eyes. "That's it! I will have to show her, completely and utterly all my emotions! I got it, Thanks Mom!" I stood and ran to the studio.

**Author Note: Are ready for a twist! Or a roll? Or a bun... cinnamon that is... teehee I'm such a joker BUT my Pretties... Will Sasuke wins Hinata heart? Will He be left heartbroken? Where does Gaara fit in? Why is Daisuke so adorable but sick? Will Hinata graduate on time? Why are The Twins and Tenten being so sneaky? And will the house ever stay clean? Why am I leaving you with so many questions? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... MY FAMOUS EX!**

**P.S. - I**** know I am updating this story faster than I am the other ones but I have to get this story plot out of my head! It has two more chapters to go, so stay with me. Read, Review & Favorite! Muah, love you!**


	7. Can You Help Me

**Author Note: Okay, excuse any mistakes I didn't catch. I wanted to finish this story BAD because I saw a preview for a movie similar to the story line of this one but the man played soccer but blah blah. I made it super long and included two songs and sorry if it's rushed or crappy BUT I hope you enjoy the last installment of My Famous Ex :) RR&F!**

My Famous Ex

Chapter 7 – Can You Help Me

Sasuke POV

I could go.

Just leave it all.

I was famous after all…

They did this kind of stuff all the time. I paced my old room. I was pissing myself off the more I thought about it. She had reasons to be mad but she had NO right to be mad. Yes, I left but it wasn't like for years and hated the kid like some parents. We were young parents, I wasn't ready and I knew that. I didn't understand what she wanted… me to stay and give up everything or leave and have everything?

I never cheated on her…

I gave her anything she wanted… Well tried to…

I growled. Love isn't a riddle! Tomorrow was the concert and I was hiding out at my old life, my past. I needed help.

* * *

Naruto stared at me. "You are writing another song?" I laughed. "Yes, but… this time I will pour my feelings out." He sighed and slid down in the rolling chair. "Maybe you should just tell her how you feel instead of writing a song." I stared at him. "What about you and Sakura?" He coughed. "I don't know…" "Are you leaving her behind?" He chuckled. "If the concert goes good then we are staying here" I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Get out, I need to focus" He shrugged and left. "Make sure it's thoughtful…" I ignored him.

Hinata POV

I went to meet the Daycare teacher and almost fainted. Gaara was holding a kid in his arm. I had Daisuke's hand. He smirked and put the sleeping baby down. Daisuke let go of my hand and ran off to meet other little kids. "Seems he is happy to be here?" Gaara smiled. Other adults were around playing with the kids. It was bright and colorful. I nodded. He grabbed my wrist. "What Gaara? Like are you Anything-Barbie!" He chuckled. "My family owns a lot of the businesses here, so… I would like to think of myself as Anything-Ken"

He smirked. His hair was so shiny. My hand reached up to touch it. It was so soft. I giggled. He grabbed my hand gently. "Hinata, what are you doing" I laughed and shrugged. It reminded me of when I shampoo Dai's hair and he freaked out because of the bubbles. "Daisuke…" He nodded. "He looks like you" I waved him. "You don't have to lie. He looks just like his dad" He pulled me closer. "And who is that?"

"Me…" I looked at the parking lot where an angry Sasuke stood and back at Gaara, he still was holding my hand. He shrugged at Sasuke. "I don't see it" Sasuke looked at me. Physically, he didn't have any emotions to show but it was all in his eyes. I bit inside my cheek. "Well, I gotta go! I'll pick him back up at 7:30!" I walked pass Sasuke to my car. He stood there and slowly followed after me.

"Have I been wasting my time, Hinata?" I sighed and leaned against my car. "What do you want Sasuke" He looked down. "Is he why you won't let me back into your heart" I growled. "No, there has never been anyone else…" He grabbed my hand. "Please, just listen to me…please" "I AM, Why are you begging me Sasuke?" He frowned. "I don't know…" I nodded. "Good, now I have to go…" "Are coming to the concert?" She rolled her eyes. "No..." With that I drove off.

I didn't understand myself when it came to him. Yes I did, if I let him back in he will be up and gone. I hate him. I gripped the stirring wheel. No I don't. But I refuse to let him know that, it's best this way.

* * *

Later on, the boys were getting freshened up. The tour bus was outside. I smiled at them. "Where's Daddy?" Daisuke was dressed in his little tux. I was letting him go… Neji fixed his tie. "He is already in the bus…" He looked at me. "Are you sure you aren't coming?" I nodded and sat in my pajamas.

Soon the house was left empty. I flipped on channel 48 and this was a big event. They weren't the only group performing. There was going to be dozens of performers. A woman on there in a tight red dress was talking. "Now, for the Music Awards 2012 has started now. Coming to the stage is Red Pop singing their song Candy Wishes. These girls came out and started singing. I was so bored. After two performers, they announced the song of the year. The two dudes on staged called out NINZ.

The camera found the group. Daisuke was sitting on Sasuke's lap. He waved happily to the camera. I smiled. Everyone got out and walked to the stage. Naruto grabbed the microphone. "I just want to thank every one of our fans for supporting us! Our songwriter Sasuke and Manager-" Sasuke grabbed the microphone. He had on a navy tux with a matching white tie as Daisuke. Daisuke was waving and smiling at everyone from the stage. The crowd sighed in awe. He giggled. Sasuke bent over and gave him the mic. "Hi everyone, I'm Daisuke! Hi Momma!" He waved in the camera. Sasuke stood and bowed and they all left stage. I was smiling so hard. "He is so amazing!"

Soon the red dressed woman came out. "Wasn't that just adorable, now introducing NINZ for their début of their new song. "Sexy Love" I rolled my eyes. The lights turned off. Sasuke and the boys came out.

Normal POV

Sasuke had on a thin, tight, shirt and gray skinny jeans. The boys did too but had on black skinny jeans.

_**My sexy love... (so sexy...)**_

He smirked at the crowd. Girls started going crazy screaming at the top of their lungs.

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**_

_**Just one touch…**_

His grabbed his neck, his voice was creamy and low.

_**And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love**_

_**Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

_**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**_

_**Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**_

_**When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**_

_**Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

The boys started harmonizing.

_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_

_**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_**Baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

_**Sasuke: I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug**_

_**Just enough**_

_**Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above**_

_**I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)**_

_**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**_

_**Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**_

His hand grabbed his shirt. Girls were trying to get on stage.

_**When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**_

_**Oh, baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

The boys started ripping off their shirts. The cameras showed people dancing and singing along.

_**Boys: Sexy love girl the things you do**_

_**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

_**Sasuke: Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up**_

_**Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down**_

_**And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch**_

_**That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love**_

Sasuke teased the crowd with his smile. He walked in front of the stage and started singing to random fans.

_**Boys: Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)**_

_**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)**_

_**Oh I love (I love) making love to you**_

_**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

_**Boys: Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)**_

_**Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

He actually kept on his shirt and walked back to the microphone stand.

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**_

_**Just one touch...**_

The crowd went nuts over them.

Hinata POV

I sighed, and then I realized was close to licking the screen. I got up and sat on the couch. "Catchy…I must admit." I giggled to myself. My phone rang. **"Hello…" I heard panting. "You saw me?" I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I also saw Daisuke…too cute!" He chuckled. "I was thinking he might freeze on stage but he didn't" "Why did you put him on stage, he could have-" "Shut up, he didn't he was great…you love arguing with me" I paused and sighed. "Shut up and win…" I could basically hear him smiling. "I have a surprise for you when I get home." I found myself blushing. I coughed. "Whatever okay…" "Alright Hinata Love you" "umm…okay" I slammed the phone down. **

They were about to call the winner when it went to break. I sighed and slid down onto the couch, suddenly the doorbell rang. I got out and opened the door. Sasuke was standing there with his tux on. "Why are you here!?" "I needed you alone…" He paused and stared at me. I know I must have looked horrible. He chuckled. I pushed him. "Shut Up, how did you get here so freaking fast!" He smirked and sat me down. "Stay!"

He ran in the back room and came out with a bright green piano. "That's your first one?" He nodded. "I know I can't make you fall for me but… I just wanted…needed to let you know how I'm feeling…

_**Umm Why, Umm Why**_

_**Living on the edge out of control**_

_**And the world just won't let me slow down**_

_**But in my biggest picture was a photo of you and me**_

_**Girl you know I tried**_

_**I worked hard to provide**_

_**All the material things I thought that would make you happy**_

_**I'm confuse can you make me understand**_

_**Cause I tried to give you the best of me**_

_**I thought we were cool maybe I was blind**_

_**But never took time to see!**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Tell me what you want from me**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Tell me why you want to leave**_

_**Baby, help me**_

_**Without you my whole world is falling apart**_

_**And I'm going crazy! Life's a prison when you're in love alone**_

I stared at him. He was saying this from the heart not from his album.

_**(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you)**_

_**I don't want to be alone**_

_**Girl I put your love up on the shelf**_

_**And I guess I didn't have to go that**_

_**(and now were not together), cause I hurt you many times**_

_**And now you're not around**_

_**I wish for every moment in time**_

_**That I wasted **_

_**We used it to make sweet love.**_

_**Baby be my guide please take my hand**_

_**Want you to know that I got you.**_

_**If you need it… **_

_**I don't want to be on the outside looking in**_

_**I got to have you girl can't you see it.**_

_**Will you help me?**_

_**Tell me what you want from me**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Tell me why you want to leave**_

_**Baby, help me**_

_**Cause without you my whole world is falling apart**_

_**And without you I think I'll go crazy! **_

_**Life's a prison when you're in love alone**_

He sighed, almost like he was getting emotional. I was too.

_**(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you)**_

_**I don't want to be alone**_

_**(Please stay don't go)**_

_**To give me another chance I want to be your man**_

_**Girl, you got me down here on my knees**_

_**Crying, begging pleading**_

_**I'll do anything for your love**_

_**Would you help me?**_

_**Tell me what you want from me**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**I don't understand**_

_**Girl I just a man**_

_**Help me**_

_**Can you help me**_

_**Without you my whole world is falling apart**_

_**And without you girl I'm going crazy! **_

_**Life a prison without your love**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Girl I'm here this time because you're all I got**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Help me understand why I can't be your man**_

_**It's driving me crazy**_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy**_

_**Can You Help Me - Usher**_

I stood and walked over to him. He hugged me. I felt like I was crying, I mean I knew I was…but I just couldn't process all of this. It was like every memory we ever had together came rushing back, even that night. I pulled away. "Stop trying to sing your way into my heart."

Sasuke POV

My heart dropped. All of that… work and emotion I put into that song and she doesn't even care. I got up and headed towards the door. She appeared in front of it. "Stop it." I growled. "Move Hinata… like what else should I do?" She pulled my face onto hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She dug her face into my chest.

Had I finally won?

She looked up into my eyes. Tears pouring over her rosy cheeks, she sniffled a bit. "Why? Why did you have to leave us? Me… You left me all alone!" I bit my lip. "Did you want me to stay?" She shook her face. I felt myself grow angry. "Then what did you want from me, Hinata!" She pushed me. I growled. "You are always pushing me away! You have pushed me away since we first met! Why should I have stayed, you would have pushed me away from Dai too!" She cried more.

I grabbed her. "Stop crying and talk to me! What do you want from Hinata?" My heart rate was speeding up more than it should. I was beyond hurt, by her and by everything else. I turned to the door.

"You know what I wanted that night?" I paused. I could hear her breathing. "I WANTED YOU TO CARE!"

I got angry again. "I cared! I always did!" "The only reason why you were attracted to me because I made you work for everything, I pushed your buttons and helped you to build something that you always wanted because I loved you"

I turned. "I love you Hinata, but I was only trying to better everyone" "You left me" "You let me!" She paused and punched my chest. I almost smirked at her face. She kept punching me. It did hurt but she needed to get it out. Soon, I grabbed her wrist.

"Look at me" She screamed and I bit her bottom lip. She paused. She was mumbling to me. I did this when we were younger when she was angry. She growled and I bit down harder. I watched her eyes change and she whimpered. I smirked and kissed her softly. She pouted and rubbed her lip. I grabbed her waist. "I love you, and I can't apologize enough for hurting you. After everything I don't deserve you, I know that but I can't help but want to try to show you that I still care" She looked down. I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips again. "I LOVE YOU!" She giggled.

I kissed ever space on her face. She giggled. I lifted her up and pushed her on the couch. "I love you! I love you!" I sang in her ear. I lay on her body. "Sasuke…stop it!" She stared at me. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. I kissed her forehead. "Do you love me Nata?" She stared at me. "I…do" I reached in my pocket.

Hinata POV

"If I ask you a question, you promise to say that again?" I saw him reached into his pocket and slipped a ring on my finger. My throat tighten up. He sat up and I followed suit. He fell to one knee. "Hinata Hyuuga, be mine forever?" Tears came back to my heads and all I could do was nod. "That's good enough!" I fell on him. We rolled a few times and I ended up on top. He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Had I just committed the rest of my life to him? It was that easy…

I didn't want him in my life.

I needed him…

This quickly turned into him taking off my pants to him sliding me into my bed to us moaning each other's names. I felt myself clawing at his back and him enjoying it. He wasn't sweet like he normally was it was a lot more rough…like he meant he wanted to get his point across that I was his, and I dug that.

Sasuke POV

I don't know what came over me, I was never this way with her... she had told me about this once.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto and I walked outside the school. Shikamaru were standing by my car. Even though it was a beat up piece of shit, it was my beat up piece of shit and I loved it! "Sasuke are you hanging out with us today?" I shook my head. "Not today, I'm hanging out with my baby" I smirked. They all booed. I shrugged. "Whatever, today is going to be the day!" Naruto looked clueless. "What's going on?" I rolled my eyes. Shikamaru shook his head. "Dude, I doubt little Hinata let's you..." I shrugged. "I don't care if we do or if we don't...I love that girl with everything I got" I felt a hand touch my back, I whipped around and Hinata was smiling at me. "What are y'all talking about?" I smirked and hugged her._

_"I was telling these bakas that I love you!" I kissed her face all over. "Stop it... stop it Sasuke!" She giggled. We said our good-byes to the dudes and drove off._

_We got to my house. Things got heated very quickly. Next thing I know we are in my room, in our underwear. "Nata, are you sure" She kissed me and pushed me back softly. "As I will ever be" I pushed her down and slid up her long creamy legs, she was already ready. I felt her legs wrap around me. "Sasuke..." I paused. "Yes..." She stared at me. "What's wrong, Nata?" She looked down. "Are you still going to love me?" "That is a silly question, of course" I nuzzled in her neck. "Even if I suck?" I laughed. She gasped. "You dirty boy!" I shrugged. "You're like 3/4 naked in my bed, you should know there are words you just shouldn't say" She giggled and bit my lip._

_I ripped off her underwear. "Are you ready?" She nodded. I entered slowly. She bit down on her lip. I started at a slow pace. Her nails dug into my back. I moaned and quicken my speed. Her walls throbbed against me, I dove deeper into her core. I saw tears form in her eyes but kissed them anyway. I paused. "Are you okay?" She nodded weakly. "I'm hurting you?" "I..." I flipped her over. She stared down at me._

_"Go at your own pace..." She blushed. "Sasuke!" I smirked and kissed her cheek. After we finished I hugged her and listened to her sleeping heartbeat. "I love you, Nata"_

END FLASHBACK

"Are you okay?" She just nodded faintly. "What, am I hurting you?" She bit her lip and shook her head. "Talk to me!" I growled into her ear. "Faster...please!" I thrust deeper into her core, the deeper I went in harder her nails sunk into my skin, I groaned faintly. Her back arched towards me and I kissed her on the lips lightly and pulled out. I could see she was pissed off. "They should be on their way back to the house" She stared at me and nodded quickly. I bit my lip. "I love you Hinata" I nuzzled into her neck. I felt her pulse quicken. "I…love you too" I squeezed her into a hug when we heard the doorbell rang.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Hinata POV

Daisuke spent all night telling me about the awards. I sat him down on the bed. He stared up at me and grabbed my face. "Momma, are you keeping a secret" I gasped. "No Daisuke!" He jumped on me. I giggled. He pouted in my face. "Tell me Momma, no secrets!" I grabbed him and started tickling his stomach. He learned how to pronounce S's. He giggled but got serious. He was so smart! "Tell me Momma!" I sighed. "Daddy asked me to marry him" He smiled. "What'd you say?" I nodded. He laughed. "We're gonna be a family again!"

Before I could answer the gang fell through my door and jumped on me. They cheered. "What did I miss?" We all looked up and Sasuke was leaning against the door frame. Daisuke ran and jumped in his arms. "Are we going to be a family again?" He looked at me and back at his son. "We were already a family…but now it's just written" Daisuke stared at him and grabbed his nose. Sasuke frowned. "What was that for!?" Daisuke giggled and hugged him again.

I sighed. I love my boys. I love my ex. Now he isn't my ex… I looked around and smiled. I was happy… and I can't wait until I tell the girls.

THE END

**Author Note: I just added that Flashback at the last moment. I don't know, should I continue with like a sequel or leave it be? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Do you want more? Only one way to let me know! Review and Favorite! Love you guys! Bye!**


End file.
